The main objective of this program, as also outlined in RfA: RR-94-O1, is to provide structured summer scientific research experiences under the direction of experienced biomedical/behavioral researchers for both K-12 teachers and minority high school students. In addition, follow-up activities will be provided during the academic year for both teachers and students. The goal of this program is to establish and strengthen partnerships between this institution and K-12 schools within the community by developing mentoring ties among teachers, minority students, and biomedical/behavioral researchers that will result in creating more pathways for minority students to enter the health sciences field.